


Hectic Morning

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Gwen has a hectic morning getting ready for work and getting ready while trying to entertain Apollo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this fic but it's better than nothing :)

Usually mornings were hectic, especially when Gwen had the boys, she not only had to get herself ready for work but she had to get them ready for school and then drop them off while Apollo went to nursery. However, today was already starting off wrong. Gwen had woken up late which meant the boys weren’t ready. Apollo had a slight fever and was a lot fussier while Gwen tried to get him dressed. He refused to eat breakfast and didn’t want to leave Gwen’s side. He’d been like it all weekend, ever since he woke up on Saturday and realised Blake wasn’t there.

After finally getting the boys ready and fed Gwen managed to get them loaded in the car and off to school. They were fifteen minutes behind schedule but she was able to get the boys to school just as the bell was ringing. Apollo was going to the set with Gwen today because he was ill and the nursery was shut for repairs all week. Apollo seemed to be perking up a bit which was good considering his earlier fussiness. Gwen had managed to coax her baby to take some medicine before they left the house this morning. So here Gwen was, stuck in the chaotic LA traffic while Apollo was on the verge of a tantrum because he couldn’t cuddle with Gwen.

Blake had been around so much lately she almost forgot how busy mornings with the boys were. She loved how Blake would wake the boys up and make a start on breakfast while Gwen got ready for the day and got Apollo dressed too. Or how Blake would get Apollo dressed if her little rambunctious baby would let him. But this weekend Gwen was alone with her boys while Blake went back to the ranch for the weekend to celebrate his buddy Luke’s birthday. He had flown in early that morning and, after a quick text to Gwen, fell in bed.  

“Blakee” Apollo shouted as Gwen slowly moved in the traffic, the bright golden rays seeping through the car’s windows.

“I know baby, I miss him too” Gwen replied looking at her baby through the mirror.

“Blakee” Apollo repeated.

“I know baby, I know.” Gwen said as she continued to drive.

Gwen could feel the butterflies building in her stomach as she got closer to the set. Knowing that Blake would be there in a few hours and then she’d be able to feel his lips on hers and his hands slowly stroking over her ribs in a way that he knows tickles her.  Gwen pulled up into her parking spot and climbed out of the car.

“Hey Gwen, how’s it going?” Adam called as he climbed out of his car.

“Hey Adam it’s good, been a hectic morning but I guarantee it’s going to get better.” Gwen smiled.

“And that wouldn’t have anything to with your boyfriend, would it?” Adam questioned smirked.

“Maybe.”

“Come on let’s go to set. I’ve got some new pictures of Dusty to show you.” Adam said holding his arm out for Gwen.

“Wait a sec I need to get the baby out of the car” Gwen replied.

Gwen managed to get Apollo out of the car without disturbing him too much as he slept. Gwen noticed Adam staring at her and then at Apollo.

“Please don’t tell me we still have breakfast on our faces.” Gwen replied trying to reach up and wipe at her mouth.

“No, it’s just the first time I met you had just had him and he was so small. I think he was actually smaller than Dusty but now he’s growing up so much. Is it going to go this fast with Dusty?” Adam asked, his eyes sparkling with tears.

“The first year or two feels like it goes on forever then when they’re a toddler and they start feeding themselves you know they aren’t babies anymore.” Gwen replied, smiling at her sleeping boy.

Adam escorted Gwen and Apollo to her trailer before he went to get a coffee. Gwen had just set Apollo down on the couch when Danilo came knocking on the door. Gwen winced when Apollo started stirring but let out a long sigh when he nestled into one of Gwen’s spare jackets that was on the couch.

“Hey babe” Danilo greeted as he stepped into the trailer.

“Hey Hun, Apollo’s down for a nap.” Gwen explained, pointing to the couch.

Danilo nodded and followed Gwen to her styling chair. Gwen filled Danilo in on her weekend and her chaotic morning and listened as Danilo told her about the wild party he went to and how he hooked up with a guy.

“How’s things with the cowboy?”

“Good. He’s been gone this weekend so my beds been lonely.” Gwen replied.

“Lonely? Is he moving in?”

“No, I mean we haven’t talked about it but he’s always around and I have to like pile all the pillows up on his side of the bed and make a pillow Blake. I think next time I’ll put one of his shirts on the pillows too.” Gwen joked.

“Well I’d say you two are serious.” Danilo teased knocking Gwen’s shoulder.

Half an hour later Gwen and Danilo were busy getting Gwen ready for the show while Apollo ran back and forth showing Gwen his toys that she had left in her trailer. Eventually Apollo was content just to play on the floor with his toys, babbling away.

While Gwen was applying the finishing touches to her eyeliner, Apollo decided to go on an adventure. He stood up on his little legs and headed to the trailer door. Taking it nice and slow as he descended the stairs. He could feel the summer sun beating down on his arms as he began to wander around the set. He was heading towards the couches but stopped when he saw another trailer door open. He made his way over, climbing up the steps and into the trailer. After looking around he stops for a moment recognizing the plaid shirts and cowboy hats handing around. His small hands clapping as he moves his truck along the coffee table pretending it’s a race track.

The faint calls of his name from his mom echoed throughout the set.

“Blake, have you seen Apollo?” Gwen voice rings out as she rushes down the steps of her trailer.

“No has he gone missing? Let me put this in my trailer and I’ll help you look for him. He can’t have gotten far.”

Blake stepped into his trailer and the first thing he saw was Apollo playing with his toy car on the coffee table, making car noises as he walked around the table.

“Hey buddy. You really worried your Mama, come on let’s go take you back to her.” Blake says offering the young boy his hand.

Instead of taking it Apollo simply looks up at Blake before raising his arms and giving him a giant grin. Blake picks Apollo up and chuckles as the boy starts running the car through Blake’s untamed curls. Blake steps out of his trailer and sees Gwen sat on the couch in the centre of the trailers.

As he got closer he could hear her murmuring how she’s a bad mother.

“Looks like I found someone who missed me…” Blake said waiting for Gwen to look up.

When she finally brought her eyes to his, they flooded with tears as she saw Apollo smiling widely as he played with Blake’s hair.

“Where was he?” Gwen asked racing up to Blake her hand running circles up and down Apollo’s back.

“He was in my trailer playing with the cars. I guess he saw my open door and thought I would be in there.” Blake shrugged.

Gwen couldn’t hold herself back as she kissed Blake. Pulling away with a blinding smile as she felt her nerves die down.

“Blakee” Apollo shouted snuggling into Blake’s neck like that was what he needed the whole weekend.


End file.
